


Sometimes You Just Need A Hug

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff for a friend. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Just Need A Hug

"Karen?"

Kevin sounds a little surprised when Karen barrels into him and clings, burying her face in his shoulder. He smiles and pulls her closer, stroking her back. 

"You okay?"

"Fine. I just missed you."

The answer is honest, but shy, Karen almost blushing at her own words. 

"Oh Darling."

Kevin can't help but smile. 

"You are so cute when you get shy... you know that?"


End file.
